


Rumour Has It

by Lady_Lombax



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker gets the damn hug, Fake Dating, Fix-It, I take the canon; I fix the canon; and everybody goes home happy, If you're not a fan of Rex/Anakin; you can just read chapter one, M/M, Rex has been pining, Rex wants new brothers, This took me far longer than I thought it would, What happens when a 19 year old and a 24 year old decide to mess with people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lombax/pseuds/Lady_Lombax
Summary: Rumour has it that Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala are in a 'secret' relationship.Rumour has it that everyone knows.Rumour mills are so much fun to play with.





	1. The Prank of the Century

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Nature of Our Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553668) by [RowanSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow). 



> Based on [this prompt](https://my-insanity-is-an-artform.tumblr.com/post/175783541830/fake-dating-star-wars-prompt). 
> 
> The ever fabulous [RowanSparrow](https://rowansparrow.tumblr.com/) did this prompt as a bronze prize for me a while back and I was so inspired, I did my own version.
> 
> Fun fact: I think I figured out how to do hover text so this work comes with translations for the huttese and Mando'a.

Anakin Skywalker, Hero with No Fear, Warrior of the Infinite, Knight of the Jedi Order, pressed a hand to his face and desperately tried to muffle the hysterical laughter coming from his mouth as he collapsed against the wall of the elevator.  
  


Never could he have ever in his wildest dreams imagined a council meeting to result in what had just taken place. The very idea of an _uproar_ happening in that room, let alone with a non-council member _and_ _a clone trooper_ in attendance, was unthinkable.

  
But it had happened.

  
And Anakin had had the glorious pleasure of watching not only the infamous Negotiator, Obi-Wan Kenobi, fall speechless but Master Yoda and Master Windu as well. Today truly was the best day of his life.

  
It had all started before the War when Padmè and he had spoken about his training as a Jedi. He had long pushed his old childhood crush aside even with the dreams of her every night until he was 15, his feelings becoming affectionate but not entirely romantic.

  
(Not to mention when Anakin had been 14, he’d started realising that dreaming about Padmè without her knowing was invasive. Padmè deserved her privacy. He’d endeavoured to pry those thoughts out of his head, thinking of how the greatest love stories of his childhood had been about friends who endured hardship with each other. That was the great love he wanted. Falling in love with an image wasn’t real.)

  
Something had eased and with it, the words of loneliness, inferiority and homesickness slipped out when they had spoken with each other. Padmè had been wonderful and hiding on Naboo had only strengthened the bond he’d felt with her. At one point, an old vision, the one he’d had as a child of Padmè dressed in marriage clothes, flashed before his eyes. This time he caught more of it. Unlike the surety of his child self that he was the one Padmè was smiling so lovingly with, it was another with himself beaming to the side.

  
The vision only confirmed what he now knew. Padmè and he were destined to be friends. Close friends, _Sandstorm siblings_ as his childhood would have put it. Friends who could endure anything, even an unrelenting sandstorm.

  
Naboo went mostly smoothly as Padmè and Anakin grew closer and fell into a friendship that felt almost too easy. He wasn’t afraid to call her out, unlike the feeling he had with the Jedi even Obi-Wan. It was like he was back on Tatooine amongst his old friends who would guard his back through anything.

  
They spent most of their time playing and relaxing with the odd bout of sparring (Padmè was lethal with a short staff) in Varykino after visiting her parents.

  
The only darkness was the dreams he kept having. By the fourth night, Padmè pulled him into a fierce hug and demanded they take a small ship to Tatooine. He’d been too shocked to deny her.

  
Later he’d be grateful. If they had been but a day later…

  
Of course, the sight of Senator Padmè Amidala being followed by a tall, charming young man spread like wildfire amongst the people, not knowing he was a Jedi. Rumours started.

  
He gathered the courage to ask about it while his mother recovered in another room. He got a flat look and a scathing glare shot at the wall.

  
“Some people believe that if they’re in a relationship with me, they can influence me. Possibly to the detriment of my people. I’ve been dealing with those types ever since I got elected. Everyone else just wants to know who I’m with and when I’ll settle down.”

  
Anakin had nodded and left it at that.

  
After the war had kicked off, Anakin had made a point to visit her. Partially because both of them made the agreement that the war did not exist within her home except her office. Also because the presence of Anakin visiting her regularly had a rather wonderful effect.

  
People who tried to influence Senator Amidala found themselves being glared at by a scowling Jedi Knight who was often perched on her desk when not on the war front.

  
Rumours spread that Senator Amidala and Knight Skywalker were in a relationship.

  
The first time they heard it, they had howled in laughter and decided that a little fun was in order. Sure, it meant Padmè’s would be suitors suddenly found themselves with other interests ( _tragically_ ) and Separatists had to decide whether or not to incur the wrath of Skywalker was a fight they were willing to start ( _a terrible shame_ ) but the idea of fuelling the rumour mill was too much to pass up.

  
After all, Anakin was still barely only 20 years old and Padmè had been under public scrutiny since she was 12. A little rebellion and immaturity was expected.

  
The only other person, outside of their families, C-3PO and R2-D2, who knew of the ruse was Queen Jamilla and later Queen Neeyutnee purely to ensure the Queens’ would not question the rumours. Both had found it hilarious and promised to keep the truth to themselves, seeing the advantage in having the man who had saved them during the Naboo occupation supposedly involved with their senator.

  
Queen Jamilla had even quipped cheekily that “so long as you don’t get married!” showing her true age.

  
(Later, near the end of the war, Sabè would be brought into the secret after a very uncharacteristically nervous Padmè asked to court her in the old ways of Naboo. Anakin had been sure to make his approval known as loudly and as obnoxiously as possible without blowing their cover.)

  
All in all, the rumour of Amidala and Skywalker persisted throughout the war. More than one bet was made and Anakin often had to refrain himself from placing a bet himself.

  
It had been the best relationship he had. It was open, honest, and often, the very thing he needed after a long day. He found himself blowing off invites by the Chancellor to chat with Padmè, sometimes dragging her into the office to talk politics and war, other times just curling up on the couch with her hands in his hair.

  
Even the incident with Rush Clovis hadn’t infuriated him as much as he thought it would. Sure, the guy was a huge _sleemo _ and he’d chewed him out for trying to kiss Senator Amidala without her permission. Even more impressively, he hadn’t punched him after seeing that scene but had refused to leave her side afterwards.

  
Which had been key to preventing her poisoning.

  
(“ _Him_ , Padmè? Palo, I could understand. An artist is cute. I can appreciate art. Sabè is amazing and I can totally see why you’re in love with her. I completely approve and think you should go for it. But _Rush Clovis?!_ I thought you had taste!”

  
“Shut up, Ani!”

  
“… _Rush_ _Clovis?”_

  
“ _ANI!”_ )

  
The fact their friendship was rock solid meant Padmè had no qualms about mentioning her fears about certain senators, up to and including Chancellor Palpatine.

  
The first time she mentioned it, Anakin felt a blaze of fury overwhelm him and he had to take several slow breaths to ask why. When she gently explained it, the anger flowed out. A simple matter of opinion differences between politicians. Padmè made sense and Anakin could see why she was worried even if he didn’t think much of it.

  
Eventually, the evidence started adding up. Anakin felt awful for suspecting his mentor but the longer the war went on, the more he felt the Chancellor promised more than his actions delivered. It was when Fives came to him, deluded and clearly frightened by something that the final piece fell into place.

  
The Chancellor was either corrupt or being manipulated by the Sith. As terrible as it was, Anakin hoped it was the latter. Maybe that would mean all their earlier interactions actually meant something, not just the careful calculations of a politician looking for a Jedi ally.

  
Even then he was barely able to talk Fives into lowering the ray shield just before the Coruscant Guard entered.

  
A week later proved both his theories wrong. He spent the fall out hiding in Padmè’s apartment, trying to figure out how he couldn’t have seen it. How could the Chosen One with the highest midi-chlorian count in the Order not have noticed the Sith under their noses?

  
At least he had taken Pa-Sidious’ head for crimes against The Republic with Padmè providing evidence to the Senate beforehand. They had nearly lost several masters in the fight, but Anakin had shoved his way to the forefront and taken on the old man himself, opening himself up to the Force in a way he barely remembered from childhood.

  
For the first time since he came to Coruscant, he could hear the Force _sing_ in his veins.

  
Apparently, it had freaked a few people out, according to Padmè. He had moved too fluidly, too swiftly. He’d also glowed for a good twenty minutes. A true instrument of the Force.

  
(Rumours of his power and no few images of him, glowing and ruthless, made their way into Separatist hands and the war ground to halt. News that Sidious was manipulating both sides mean peace talks became a viable solution as evidence of Dooku’s role in the war became clear.)

  
He’d collapsed into Obi-Wan’s and Padmè’s arms, absently noting Rex and a few other troopers hovering worriedly. All he could do was peer up at them brokenly and whisper, “He was my friend” before burying his face into Padmè’s shoulder and cried for the death of a man who had once been a friend to a lost and scared former slave boy even if it had been just a deception.

  
He honestly didn’t know what he would have done if not for Padmè in those few days. She’d fought for order in the Senate and then cowed any Jedi out of her apartment when she came home. Only Obi-Wan had been let in and that was supervised by an eagle-eyed Sabè.

  
It was only a ten-day later when Rex had shown up with a gift from the 501st that Anakin had made the effort to leave the safety of Padmè’s apartment. Mostly to the barracks where his troopers, his wonderful crazy _brilliant_ troopers, kept him occupied and deflected any Jedi before escorting him back to Padmè’s apartment. It was rather like being doted on by hundreds of mother krayts, but Anakin didn’t argue. It felt good when they pulled him into conversations and strong hugs, affection flowing freely but never sympathy.

  
It didn’t hurt that Anakin convinced Padmè to put forward the bill they’d spent the past two years perfecting between them and a few other select senators, closing loopholes and shoring up legalities. It was a bill for the Rights of Cloned Sentient Beings. A few sly insinuations about how they had failed the clones and to oppose the bill would be to align themselves with the policies of a sith meant any rebuttal would be weakened.

  
(When the clones found out, a whole squad stormed Padmè’s apartment and piled themselves on top of Anakin. Rex, who had followed them and started to chew them out, was pulled in by Anakin. [“Just get in here, Rex. You look tired.”] Padmè came back to find her living room inundated with several snoozing clone troopers and a very happy Jedi. She left them to it, Anakin tucked under Rex’s arm safely and draped half across his chest.)

  
The bill passed by a landslide and Padmè found herself as a serious contender for Chancellorship. She turned it down immediately and pointed out several other candidates.

  
“While I am honoured and humbled by this nomination, I must decline. I am happy to serve the Senate and our peoples in the position I already hold at this point in time and would like to spend some time to come to grips with this war and my personal life.”

  
It was the first laugh Anakin had since everything had gone down. Leave it to Padmè to insinuate their relationship in an important moment like this.

  
It was that night that Padmè brought it up.

  
“Ani? I know we said we were pretending to… you know but, I want to ask Sabè to marry me. I want to start a family with her. This awful war has shown me life is far too short for fear.”

  
“Padmè, that’s wonderful!”

  
(Sabè said yes.)

  
That was when they decided to come clean. Mostly.

  
Senator Amidala announced her engagement, carefully avoiding names and pronouns as was custom on Naboo for the first two weeks before the names were released to give each partner time to start preparation, and Anakin was called to a Council meeting just as he and Rex arrived back from rescuing an injured Echo. He figured he’d drag Rex along to debrief at the same time.

  
However, since Master Windu decided to cut to the chase before Anakin had even made it completely through the door, Anakin figured that this might be the best council meeting he had ever attended.

  
“Skywalker. What the _hell_ is this about your’s and Amidala’s engagement?”

  
Anakin froze and Rex stiffened like a pole of duro-steel next to him. “Er, masters? What engagement?”

  
Obi-Wan stared blankly at Anakin, the small signs of hurt around the edges. “Senator Amidala has announced her engagement and since _we all know about you two,_ … well, I did expect you to have at least resigned before announcing it.” Obi-Wan stared at the far wall, not making eye contact with anyone.

  
Oh, Anakin was going to _enjoy_ this. He shuffled into the middle of the room, cautiously followed by Rex after a brief gesture.

  
(The small part of him that was still aching after the Rako Hardeen incident thought Obi-Wan deserved this.)

  
Master Windu frowned and moved to dismiss him before Anakin interrupted.

  
“Masters, I must admit that I did know about the engagement announcement and that I approved of it before Captain Rex and I left to investigate the signal we received a few days ago.” Anakin started calmly.

  
Obi-Wan seemed to deflate in his seat. “Anakin, you know you cannot marry Senator Amidala _and_ remain a Jedi. Attachments are against the Code, marriage included.”

  
Anakin turned to face his master with a gentle smile. “I am well aware of that, Obi-Wan. But I must admit as to why the news concerns me?”

  
Oppo Rancisis seemed to swell up indignantly. “Skywalker, stop being so-“

  
Adi Gallia intervened. “What Master Rancisis means is that we wish to know why you have not resigned when Senator Amidala announced your engagement to her.”

  
Anakin blinked innocently. Here was the moment he been waiting three long years for. A part of him was glad that he could share this moment with Rex. The men were going to _love_ this. “I’m sorry, Master Gallia, but I don’t recall Padmè announcing my engagement.”

  
There was a beat of silence before what could only be described as _pandemonium_ erupted from several masters.

  
“Impudence!”

  
“How dare - “

  
“The very nerve – “

  
“Skywalker.” The calm voice of Master Plo Koon cut through the noise and the room fell silent. Half of the Council looked furious, Windu’s eye was twitching, Yoda looked disappointed and Obi-Wan was staring at the floor. Anakin turned with a blank expression, carefully shoving his disbelief and glee down.

  
Sure, he was winding them up, but he hadn’t expected that reaction.

  
“Yes, Master Plo?”

  
The two stared at each other for a moment before Plo linked his hands together and leaned forward, a touch of amusement hovering in the Force. “Are you and Senator Amidala in a romantic relationship?”

  
Anakin said nothing but couldn’t help the unrepentant grin that slowly spread across his face.

  
(Clearly, he been spending far too much time with Fives and Hardcase.)

  
Dawning realisation spread through the Council and Anakin caught a blip of shock and something else that was quickly stuffed behind mental shields from Rex.

  
“Master Plo, _contrary to popular rumour_ , I am pleased to announce that Sabè Tolerra has accepted Senator Amidala’s hand in marriage. Although if we could keep the knowledge quiet for a few more days, Padmè is giving the full announcement next Primeday.” Anakin said cheerfully, relishing in the stunned silence.

  
He flicked his eyes over to Obi-Wan and barely managed to muffle the snort at the sight of his Master with his mouth open and eyes wide. It was a look Anakin had never seen on his master and he loved it.

  
Windu was very much in a similar position.

  
Yoda had dropped his stick.

  
And his jaw.

  
There was a small noise and Anakin turned to see Kit Fisto bury his face into his hands, chuckling. Depa Billaba had stuffed her sleeve into her mouth to muffle her giggles. Gallia was silently laughing too with an amused smile.

  
Force, he hoped Rex’s helmet was recording this. _Please,_ let Rex’s helmet be recording this.

  
Plo let out a low chuckle. “Please pass on the Council’s congratulations to the Senator.”

  
Anakin nodded as Obi-Wan finally managed to make some semblance of words.

  
“But… but… all those times you spent in her apartment?”

  
Anakin shrugged and tucked his hands into his sleeves taking on the air of a serene Jedi. He knew he was broadcasting a ‘Who? Me?’ aura but it was that or unrepentant mischief. “The Clone Rights Bill was hardly going to write itself and Padmè wanted an outsider’s perspective who knew the troopers. We couldn’t let it get out before it was ready, so I offered my experiences as a former slave. It also deterred certain senators from attempting to coerce her into an unwanted relationship.”

  
There was an uncomfortable silence before Fisto looked up with a chuckle. “And that time you looked ruffled in our morning debrief?”

  
“Partly writing the Bill, partly watching bad holodramas and listening to Padmè… er… decompress after a rough committee meeting the night before. A lot of wine had been involved.” There were a few chuckles from the more relaxed Councillors.

  
Windu still looked like Anakin turned his entire worldview upside down. Even the revelation of Sidious hadn’t visibly ruffled the man this badly.

  
“And the nicknames?”

  
He shrugged. “Inside jokes from when I was a child.”

  
Obi-Wan stared at him. “ _Why didn’t you tell me?_ ” The question was plaintive, and he seriously looked as though he was questioning everything he ever knew about everything, up to and including his own sanity.

  
Anakin put on an expression of surprise and spread his hands. “You never asked!”

  
Obi-Wan blinked at him then buried his face in his hands. “Just… go, Anakin.”

  
“Does that mean you don’t want to debrief Captain Rex and I?”

  
“ _Out, Anakin._ ”

  
Anakin bowed and strode out of the room followed by Rex.

  
The door was just about to close when Anakin had a sudden thought and spun back around with a surge of confidence. “By the way, would it help if I said I was sorry for ruining your wagers?”

  
Obi-Wan looked up and scowled fiercely. “Now.” Several other Masters snorted and Plo broke into a low chuckle.

  
Anakin ducked back out and practically skipped to the elevator.

  
The doors closed, and Anakin couldn’t help himself. He broke into hysterical laughter and slumped against the side of the elevator. He pressed his hand to his mouth to try and calm himself, but it still took a few minutes for his laughter to abate enough for him to speak.

  
“Rex, please please _please_ tell me your helmet cam caught all of them. I want Obi-Wan’s face when they realised it was just a rumour to be preserved for future generations. I want to make it into nose art for my fighter.”

  
He never would have had the courage to wind the council up like that when he was a padawan but the friendship Padmè and the 501st had given him a deeper sense of confidence. It was freeing, a feeling even better than when he was 9 and won the Boonta Eve Classic.

  
Eventually, Anakin wiped the tears away from his face and faced Rex who had taken off his helmet and was staring in disbelief at him.

  
“I can’t believe you kept that from us, sir.”

  
Anakin nudged Rex companionably with his foot. “Thought I told you to call me Anakin, Rex. War’s pretty much over.”

  
“You’re a worse liar than _Fives._ How did we not see it?”

  
Anakin snorted. “Nobody is worse than Fives.”

  
He grinned and bounced on his toes, revelling in the fact he managed to pull a prank of this magnitude over the esteemed Jedi Council. He was never going to be able to look Obi-Wan or Windu in the eye without thinking of the looks on their faces.

  
He failed to see the tentative glances Rex sent him out of the corner of his eye.


	2. The Pining Days are over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rex eventually makes a move.

Rex sighed as he entered his quarters. He dropped his helmet onto the desk and slumped on the bunk.

  
Amidala was getting married to someone that wasn’t Skywalker.

  
In fact, Skywa- _Anakin_ wasn’t in a relationship at all with her.

  
There wasn’t going to be any stopping it now. It was the worst kept secret in the 501st Legion, the 212th Battalion and possibly several other legions of the GAR that Rex had done the dumbest thing he could have possibly done about 6 months into the war. He’d fallen in love with his _Jetti. _

  
Half of the clones in the army usually did have a thing for a _Jetti_ General _._ It was practically a rite of passage for the 212th to nurse a crush on Kenobi or for a Wolfpack trooper to adore Koon. Secura was virtually worshipped by her men and there wasn’t a clone that had served under Fisto who didn’t do a double take at his grin.

  
The 501st was no exception to this, the troops all nursing at least something for their recklessly crazy _Jetti._ When the rumours circulated about Amidala nabbing Skywalker, there had been a few broken hearts and one or two cheerful claims they would challenge her for the General’s heart.

  
Rex himself ignored the ache in his chest and buried it deep, taking solace in the fact his _Jetti_ was alive and happy. More than one _Vod _ had consoled him over his unrequited feelings and Cody had once drunkenly offered to fight the Senator on his behalf.

  
But now…

  
The war was over.

  
Anakin had gotten into more than one playful argument over calling him ‘sir’ and returned their affection as easily as they gave it.

  
They had actual rights, thanks to him and Amidala.

  
And Anakin Skywalker wasn’t in a romantic relationship with Senator Amidala.

  
Rex could already hear the well-meaning encouragement that would undoubtedly make its way to Anakin eventually.

  
Maybe he could put in a transfer request.

  
To Florrum.

  
He’d take the pirates over well-meaning brothers any day.

  
At least he knew the pirates would just shoot him.

_  
BANG! BANG! BANG!_

  
And there it was.

  
“REX! YOU ARE NEVER GONNA BELIEVE WHAT ANAKIN JUST TOLD US!”

  
Rex groaned as Fives fell through the door followed by Hardcase, Jesse and Echo. The looks on their faces did not bode well for Rex’s future sanity.

  
A week passed, and Rex was beginning to wonder how much trouble he would get in if he shot all of Torrent and a good portion of the command crew.

  
The news that Senator Amidala was engaged to Sabè Tolerra, an old friend, and not Anakin, had sent the entire galaxy into a tizzy. Amidala had also denied the rumour that she was or had been in a relationship with Anakin and was backed up by him making a brief public statement at the announcement.

  
A few people had stopped by the barracks, where Anakin seemed to have taken up nearly permanent residence when not at the Senator’s apartment (“I’m not _hiding._ I’m just making a tactical retreat before Obi-Wan recovers and decides to get revenge.”), to get the full story. One particular visitor made the whole situation an even bigger ruckus.

  
“SKYGUY!”

  
Rex watched as Anakin looked up in disbelief from under the ship he and Hawk were buried in and was promptly tackled by the togruta woman he’d escorted inside.

  
“Snips?” Anakin’s voice was choked, and he wrapped his arms around her as if she’d disappear on him if he let go even a bit. He buried his face in the dip between her montrals. “I can’t believe it. It’s so good to see you. How’d you know where I was?”

  
Ahsoka Tano, taller and more mature, pulled back and smiled. “Rex let me know as soon as everything went down. It took me a while to get back. Also, what’s this about you _breaking_ the Jedi Council?”

  
He let out a wet laugh, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes as the men in the hanger started to leave to give them privacy and tugged her back under his chin. He glanced up at Rex who was still standing off to the side with a fond smile and mouthed the words ‘thank you.’

  
Rex nodded and left them to it.

  
Two hours later saw Rex sitting in his office slowly making his way through the paperwork. He’d have thought the lack of war, thanks to the Separatists surrender only last week, would mean a decrease in paperwork but apparently, figuring out what each man wanted to do meant his pile hadn’t change size, just content.

  
The door slid open and without looking up, Rex said, “Fives if this is another one of your plans about Anakin, I’m making you do half of this.”

  
“Anakin, huh? I can’t say I’m surprised. You never could take your eyes off him.”

  
Rex snapped his head up and glared at the smiling Togruta in the doorway. “Not a damn word.”

  
Ahsoka snickered and let the door slide shut behind her. Perching on the desk, she peeked over the datapad and raised an eye marking. She grinned at him.

  
“No.”

  
“I didn’t say anything!”

  
“Ahsoka…”

  
She laughed and tugged the datapad out of his hand. “You’re approving a request for nose art of Master Kenobi. Nose art _Anakin_ requested.”

  
Rex groaned and pinched his nose. If he thought his brothers were bad…

  
“Hey,” Rex looked up and saw a much gentler smile aimed his way, “You should tell him. You’re good for each other. He said if it hadn’t been for you, he’d probably still be hiding in Padmè’s spare room.”

  
He looks down at the desk, feeling heat cross his cheeks and just _knowing_ he’s broadcasting the pleased feeling into the Force. He’s always known he and Anakin got along better than most other commanders do with their Jedi.

  
Hell, the first time he’d met the man, Anakin had asked him to take a seat and opened up to him. He bluntly stated how he felt uncomfortable with how the clones came exist and the many parallels Anakin was drawing between them and slavery. He established firm rules particularly regarding himself, saying that if Anakin ever did something or said something that any clone felt uncomfortable with, that he wanted to know. He wanted to give the clones as much freedom as he could even if it would never be the amount they truly deserved.

  
“ _You’re a person first, Captain. You have thoughts and feelings. Sure, you’re a clone, but that doesn’t make you and your brothers interchangeable and neither does it make you any less of a sentient being. I look forward to getting to know you better and I hope we can be friends.”_

  
It was that conversation that made Rex realise that Anakin Skywalker was certainly nothing like anyone else he’d ever met. A month in, Rex realised he was in serious trouble when he felt his chest do all sort of odd things.

  
Kix had just smirked at him when he’d gone in for a check-up.

  
He fought it for a solid five months but then Anakin had come swooping to their rescue after a recon mission went completely  K.U.B.A.R. The genuine concern on Anakin’s face when he propped him against his side and helped him limp onto the evac made all of Rex’s restraint evaporate.

  
(A week later saw Cody and Rex in 79’s getting utterly sloshed over their _Jetti._ Rex was more concerned about his feelings. Cody just wanted Kenobi to wear more armour.)

  
Of course, that meant that by the war hit the year mark, all of the 501st knew and so did several other commanders.

  
“How doesn’t he know already?” Rex sighed, deciding not to bother asking how she knew. Torrent company had a soft spot for her. One of them must’ve at least pointed it out at some point or made a joke within hearing.

  
Ahsoka shrugged. “It’s Skyguy. He can be a little hard headed, especially when it comes to himself. You could broadcast it all you wanted but unless you say something, he won’t do anything.”

  
That…wasn’t entirely inaccurate.

  
“He’s a Jedi.”

  
Ahsoka gave him a look. “Now you’re just looking for excuses. We both know the only reason Anakin didn’t come with me when I left was because of Master Kenobi and the 501st. Besides,” she leaned forward and lowered her voice, “you can’t let anyone know I told you until Anakin says but I’ve heard that the Council are making several changes. This war tore the Jedi apart and it’s clear that at times the only thing that got them through it was their connection to each other. Master Plo at the very least isn’t going to give up the Wolfpack. A relationship with Anakin isn’t as farfetched as you think it is.”

  
She slid off the desk and tilted her head. “And for you, Rex? Anakin thinks the galaxy of you. He wouldn’t have come out of that bedroom for just anyone. Master Kenobi tried. Padmè tried. Even his _mom_ contacted him and tried. Don’t you think that says something?”

  
Rex had forgotten about Shmi Skywalker. Both he and Ahsoka had accidentally discovered that he was secretly still in contact with his mother and ask them both to keep silent on the matter. She seemed like a lovely, steady woman the only time Anakin had pulled him into a conversation and it was clear Anakin loved her deeply.

  
If even his master and his mother hadn’t been able to pull Anakin out, maybe…

  
Ahsoka tapped the desk and left Rex to his thoughts. He continued to absently go through the datapads. It wasn’t until he’d almost signed off on a collective request for a tooka cat that he realised he wasn’t paying attention to them.

  
He sighed and started to pack away the datapads. It was clear he was far too caught up in his thoughts to give them the proper consideration they needed.

  
(He denied the request with a note to Tup and Fives to stop clogging the system with fake acquisition forms.)

  
What worried him most about the whole situation was the fact Anakin had just gone through a massive emotional upheaval. Everyone knew how badly the incident with the former chancellor had hurt him. Hell, Rex had never seen Anakin breakdown as he had done after the fight. He didn’t want to be one more thing that Anakin had to deal with.

  
…But if Ahsoka was right, he had a chance.

  
Rex braced his elbows on the desk and scrubbed his face with his hand. He was going around in circles. The only way to know for sure would be to tell Anakin. He would deal with the fall out as it came.

  
“Rex?”

  
He startled out of his thoughts and snapped his head up to see the amused face of Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi raised an eyebrow and smirked before perching on the edge of the desk much like Ahsoka had been.

  
“Snips said you wanted to talk to me?”

  
Rex blinked then started swearing creatively inside his head. As if his brothers weren’t bad enough!

  
Outwardly, he managed to keep a calm expression.

  
“Yes, I wanted to get your opinion on this.” He grabbed one of the datapads and passed it over. He allowed himself to smile when the expression on Anakin’s face went from curious to completely bewildered.

  
“ _Why_ does Hardcase want 403 bouncy balls?”

  
“I was rather hoping you’d tell me.” Rex drawled and leaned back in his seat comfortably, watching the fond incredulity on Anakin’s face play out.

  
It was a nice change from the fierce, stubborn and sometimes heartbroken expression that had been all too common during the war. Rex could watch the humour play out on Anakin’s face for hours and never get tired of it. Nor could he ever tire of watching him smile or laugh or the thousand other expressions that Anakin felt free to express but had only seen glimpses of during the war.

  
Something must have shown on his face or hummed in the Force as Anakin turned his head towards Rex.

  
“What?”

  
The words were right there. Right on the tip of his tongue.

  
No more waiting. No more wondering.

  
Just three little words.

  
“Nothing.”

_  
Hut’uun. _

  
Sighing internally, he almost missed the waver in the other’s expression. A brief blip of _something_ that tugged at Rex’s heart. An expression that was gone in an instant and replaced by a hesitant resolve.

  
Anakin wasn’t supposed to be hesitant. He was supposed to be reckless, bold, strong in a way that gave strength to others.

  
The only time Anakin was cautious was when it was lives on the line and even then, caution was often thrown out the window in the pursuit of saving more lives.

  
“What do you want to do, Rex?”

  
“Sir?”

  
The question was softly spoken and Anakin looked down to fiddle with the datapad in hand.  “I thought I told you to call me Anakin. You of all people deserve that, Rex. I’m not your general anymore.”

  
Rex tilted his head. He’s seen the barest hint of a flinch at the word ‘sir’ and filed that away, promising himself not to slip again. “That may be so, Anakin, but you’re still my _Jetti._ ”

  
Anakin sagged, telling Rex they’d have that argument at some other point and repeated the question. “What do you want, Rex? The war is over. You could go anywhere in the galaxy, do anything. Waxer and Boil are going back to Ryloth. Broadside and Hawk are planning on travelling. I’m pretty sure Hardcase has a job lined up as a demolitions specialist once clean-up is done. But I haven’t heard anything from you. What do you _want_?”

  
Rex could tell there were a thousand other questions in that one.

_  
Why aren’t you leaving me too?_

  
While Kenobi and Amidala had never left Anakin and Ahsoka had come back, Rex had always known Anakin didn’t do well with others leaving him, whether by choice or not.

  
He stared at the Jedi who was still looking down. There was something else as well. Something that niggled at the edges of his memory.

_  
… ”Anakin thinks the galaxy of you. He wouldn’t have come out of that bedroom for just anyone.” …_

_  
… “Thought I told you to call me Anakin, Rex.” …_

_  
… “Just get in here, Rex. You look tired.” …_

  
“What I want, Anakin, is to stay by my _Jetti_ ’s side for as long as he’ll have me.”

  
Anakin’s head snapped up and he stared at him piercingly, searching for something. Rex met the eyes calmly.

  
For something he had been agonising over for the majority of the war and teased about just as long, it suddenly seemed so simple to let Anakin know everything.

  
He dropped the mental shielding he’d been taught on Kamino completely for the first time since he’d been trained to and let Anakin look. He could tell when he spotted it.

  
Anakin’s mouth dropped open and all the breath left him in an instance like it had been punched out of him. His hand twitched as if to reach out. He swallowed.

  
“Rex, I need you to tell me. I need you to be completely sure.” Anakin’s voice wavered as if Rex would deny it.

  
It hit Rex that Anakin wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ , say it first. The wounds left from Anakin’s childhood of slavery and the clones’ breeding to obey wouldn’t let Anakin make the first move. It had to be Rex to initiate it, to _want_ it.

  
It was the easiest thing in the galaxy to say.

  
“I love you.”

  
Anakin slid off the desk without breaking eye contact and moved to stand in front of Rex who looked up at him confidently.

  
“Are you sure?” Anakin’s voice was barely above a whisper, his hands twitching like he wanted to touch but wouldn’t without permission.

  
Rex smiled. He didn’t take offence. He loved the fact his _Jetti_ was so concerned about his autonomy that it washed away any irritation at not being believed. He reached out to brush his fingers against Anakin’s wrists, encouraging him to touch.

  
“I gave up trying to deny it since we were six months into the war. I’m yours for as long you’ll have me, however you want me.”

  
Anakin leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Rex’s, awe and love clear in his eyes. How Rex hadn’t recognised before was beyond him. “I love you too.” He moved and warm, chapped lips pressed to his.

  
Two hands, one soft flesh and one hard metal, cradled his face and he let out a low moan.

  
He was a soldier bred for war. He was meant for the battlefield, for war. He was one of thousands of Fett clones, replaceable and common.

  
But in this moment, kissing Anakin with the strong hands gently cradling his face, the thumbs stroking across his cheekbones, Rex had never felt more like he was something precious. Something special. _Someone_ precious. Someone worth fighting for.

  
Anakin pulled away and Rex opened his eyes lazily to see a brilliant grin on Anakin’s face.

  
“ _Force,_ I’ve wanted to do that for ages.” Anakin’s voice was rough and breathless from the sheer emotion.

  
Rex couldn’t stop himself from surging to his feet and going in for another kiss. There was very little Rex wouldn’t do for that smile.

  
He dropped his hands from where they were clutched around Anakin’s wrists, like two anchors in a storm, to hold onto his waist. If it meant drowning in Anakin, he would do it happily.

  
He nudged him back, pressing him against the desk and sliding their lips against each other’s.

  
Something clattered but neither man paid attention to it.

  
All Rex could do was sigh into Anakin’s mouth and hope he’d remembered to at least lock the office door.

  
(He’d hadn’t.)

  
(Padmè was ecstatic to hear from Echo and Ahsoka that Anakin had a date for her wedding.)

  
(Obi-Wan gave up on trying to figure out Anakin.)

  
(Rex endured the ribbing from his brothers. He had the impossible. He had Anakin.)


End file.
